1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the area of Clasping Devices for infusion bags. Clasping devices enable to anchor the string tied to infusion bag to the rim of the cup, thus keeping the bag inside the cup while water is poured into the cup. Such clasping devices also can present beverage information and can hold hollow figurines which contain liquid beverage additives.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, prevalent infusion bags for tea and other beverages are attached to a string which ends with a small paper tag which is attached to the end of the string. The user drops the bag into the cup and anchors it to the cup by placing the paper tag over the cup's rim such that it dangles outside the cup. Next, the user pours hot water into the cup and lets the bag to be immersed in the water. The problem is that frequently the water poured pulls the string along with the paper tag into the cup and the user has to dig it out from the hot water where it becomes wet and messy. Adding sugar and mixing it with a spoon also may pull the tag into the cup. In addition, many people like to keep the bag in the cup while drinking the beverage. Here again, tilting the cup for drinking may cause the paper tag to be pulled into the cup or could drop the infusion bag out of the cup. Hence, the objective of this patent is to anchor firmly the infusion bag to the cup's rim by a novel clasping device.
The search for clasping devices for infusion bags yielded only patents which described other arrangements for retention of infusion bags in cups or in other vessels. None of these arrangements for infusion bag retention included clasping devices.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,079 (Sep. 2, 1980) Sims invented a retention of infusion bags by hanging a tag outside the cup which is attached to the infusion bag residing inside the cup by a string. This retention method is being used until today for most if not all of the infusion bags. The problem with this method is that the retention force is proportional to the weight of the tag. Since tags are usually made of cardboard paper they are too light to hold the bag firmly in place and they tend to be drawn into the cup when the user pours water on the bag.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,763,295 B2 to Mayr et al. (Jul. 27, 2010) describes an infusion bag made of woven material, which is connected to a paper tag by a string for bag retention. No clasping device is proposed. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,699 B2 (Jun. 8, 2004) Lohrey et. al. proposed a novel method of folding infusion bags and tying the folds to a string. No clasping device is proposed. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,712 (Aug. 19, 1997) Romagnoli proposed a novel method for infusion bag retention by tying a tag to a string of infusion bag. No clasping device is proposed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,574 (Oct. 24, 1989) Travers invented a paper packaging which is attached to the infusion bag by a flexible strip. Opening the packaging produces a central panel to which the bag is hingedly attached and two side panels which extend laterally from both sides of the central panel and engage the outer surface of the cup in which the infusion process takes place. This arrangement attaches the bag to the rim of the cup quite weakly since the flexible strip holding the bag applies only a weak lateral holding force which is proportional to the weight of the bag. Such an arrangement could have only a very small fraction of holding force compared to a clasping device. Since the lateral holding force of Travers's depends on the force of gravity applied on the bag, tilting the cup for drinking could dislodge the bag from its place and could even drop it out of the cup.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,990 (Feb. 17, 1981) Casper invented an infusion bag hinging arrangement based on a cross bar with the shape of inverted V. The cross bar is placed on the rim of the cup while the bag is hinged in its midpoint. Such an arrangement is suitable only for prior immersion of the bag in the cup. But the bag must be removed from the cup before drinking because the V bar blocks the cups top. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,153 (May 8, 1979) Herzog proposed a retention method by attaching a pre-gummed bag to the inner side of the cup's wall. This retention method prevents the need to fish out the bag's tag from the brewed water if it was drawn into the cup due to water pouring. The disadvantage of this method is that the gum might be mixed with the brewed drink and could be smeared in the cup as well.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,830 (Oct. 28, 1986) Napier invented a retention method by suspending the infusion bag or pouch from a rod put across the cup's rim. This retention method does not allow drinking the beverage while the bag is immersed in the water and also it is quite an expensive method since it requires using a new rod for every bag.
In Application US 2006/0045935 A1 (Mar. 2, 2006) McLoughlin invented a bag retention method by securing the string to the outer surface of the cup using a securing element made of Velcro. The problem is that the cup must also have a piece of Velcro attached to its outer surface. Such a securing element might be detached when the cup is rinsed after use.
In Application US 2014/0134311 A1 (May 15, 2014) Hong invented a string holder using a lid with narrow string passage. This approach is impractical because it requires using a special lid for every cup in addition to the infusion bag. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,806,044 (Oct. 5, 2010) Lin invented a cup lid which is used for infusion bag retention. This approach is impractical because it requires a special lid for every cup.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,284 (Jan. 21, 1975) Costello invented an infusion bag retention system using a cup lid with a shape of a funnel through which the bag is inserted into the cup. This approach is impractical because it requires a special lid for every cup.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,168 (Sep. 23, 1980) Tragardh invented a holder for filter bags using a special handle which is inserted into the cup with the bag during immersion. This is impractical since it requires a special handling tool available to every user.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,654 (Apr. 16, 1985) Muller invented a holder for filter bags which submerges the bag in the cup by a metal frame which holds the bag and which is chained to the cup's rim by a metal chain.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,724 (Apr. 15, 1997) Adler invented an infusion bag holder comprising a disposable paper cup which is used for bag packaging, brewing and drinking.
All these patents are entirely different from our clasping device.